


I wish it was me

by lina23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Love, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lina23/pseuds/lina23
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are best friends. What if one of them wants more?





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s so frustrating. She doesn’t even look my way,” Oliver signed deeply. “Do you even know how it is to like someone so much but they never pay attention to you?”

Yes, she knew that. She knew exactly how it felt.

But she decided to lie, like always when her best friend Oliver Queen was mopping about his crush Laurel.

"No, I guess I don’t,” there was a hint of sadness in her voice but she wasn’t sure…

“What’s wrong?”

So he did pick on it.

“Nothing,” she said quickly trying to mask the tone of her voice with a smile.

“Felicity,” Oliver said her name softly. “We have been best friends since forever, I know you like the back of my hand.”

Unfortunately, that was true. But Oliver wasn’t ready to hear what she had to say, maybe he would never be because he always seemed to have his mind occupied with someone else.

And it hurt her because she has been in love with him for years.

“I am just stressed and tired.”

“Felicity I told you, you’ve been working too hard. School and job you need time to breathe.”

She let out a small laugh, “yeah.”

“I worry about you,” Oliver stepped closer to her.

They were always close not only emotionally but also physically.

He wrapped his hands around her.

“I am fine,” she said resting her head against his chest. “I am sorry about Laurel though. Maybe you could actually try to talk to her and not act like a stalker,” she teased him.

He let out a soft chuckle.

“Seriously Oliver instead of watching her, talk to her,” she pulled away from him.

He stared at her for a long moment like he was making sure she was fine.

“Maybe I will.”

She nodded, “I have to go.”

“Alright. Are we up for dinner later?” Oliver asked holding her elbow.

Yes, she wanted to say but recently being so close to him wasn’t something that came easily for her.

“I promised girls I will meet with them. I haven’t seen them for ages,” she said lamely.

The flash of disappointment appeared on his face but he covered it quickly.

“I will call you then,” he leaned and kissed her cheek.

Felicity held her breath for a moment before she stepped away from him, turned around and walked away.

-

Oliver saw Laurel sitting in the park when he was walking back home.

Felicity’s words rang in his head ‘talk to her’. This was his chance and hell he was going to take it.

He walked up to her.

“Hey,” he said slightly awkwardly.

Laurel looked up at him “Hi,” she smiled at him.

“I don’t know if you know who I am…” he started awkwardly.

“You are Oliver, Felicity’s boyfriend right?”

He was truly stunned when he heard her words. He actually choked a little bit.

“Excuse me?”

Laurel tilted her head, “you and the cute blond? I have seen you together, you look really good.” She smiled again.

Oliver wanted to say something but he was interrupted by a male voice.

“Hey babe,” a dark haired guy leaned down and kissed Laurel and then he looked at Oliver narrowing his eyebrows.

“Hey!” She said cheerfully as she stood up. “Tommy this is Oliver he is…”

He didn’t hear the rest of the sentence because he just realized that Laurel knew Felicity and he couldn’t understand how was it possible.

“I am not Felicity’s boyfriend,” he said out of blue.

Laurel made a weird face, "funny I could swear I heard Sara saying how Felicity was in love with you.“

Oliver didn’t know what was happening. He felt like he wasn’t in his own body, it all felt so bizarre.

"Honey we are late,” Tommy said rushing his girlfriend.

“Right,” she said and the turned to Oliver. “It was nice meeting you and maybe think about Felicity, you look perfect together.” She smiled and then left.

Oliver blinked a few times. This was unreal. He had to find Felicity and talk to her.

He called her. She was at her favourite coffee shop. He made his way there.

She greeted him with a smile, “what was so urgent?”

“Can we go for a walk?” He asked her.

She agreed to take her coffee and fallow Oliver out.

They walked quietly for a few moments.

“I talked to Laurel and I know why she ignored me. Turns out she has a boyfriend.”

Felicity looked at him and when she spoke her voice was soft and honest, “I am sorry.”

“It also turns out that she knows you and she thinks that we are together.”

Felicity stayed quiet.

“She found out from Sara and now I am realizing I know one….your best friend,” he looked at her and she was already looking at him. Her cheeks were slightly rosy and she was biting her lip.

He understood then. It was all true. She was in love with him.

“Felicity…” He started softly.

Of course, he cared about her and he loved her in his own way but he has never thought about her in a romantic way.

“It’s okay,” she said sadly. “I know I am not your type and we are just friends. I can’t help how I feel but I won’t force anything on you.” She smiled through tears.

It was breaking Oliver’s heart to see her like that and to know he was the reason for that.

Not thinking clearly he reached for her but she took a step back.

“You can’t do that. You can’t give me false hope.”

Oliver took his hand back, “I am sorry.”

She knew he meant much more than just that moment.

He was sorry he couldn’t give her what she wanted, what she deserved but his heart just wasn’t there.

“Not your fault,” she gave him a small smile. “I don’t expect you to feel the same just because I love you.”

And she said it.

Even if he didn’t feel the same, she somehow felt relieved.

She took a step closer to him, “I will go now.”

From up close she saw sadness and conflict in his eyes.

She leaned and kissed his cheek, “it’s not over.” She pulled away and looked at him, “our friendship isn’t over just give me so time please.”

He grabbed her hand, “you know I care about you and I will always care about you.”

She squeezed his hand and then let go leaving him alone.

Oliver stood there looking at her walking away.

He felt a pang in his chest. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he made a mistake.

But Felicity was gone and maybe so was their friendship.

He didn’t like that though, not one bit. But there was not much he could do.

He was going to give her time he just hoped it wouldn’t be too long cause honestly, he has already missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because so many of you asked and I actually enjoyed writing this. Remember that kudos and comments are reaaaaally welcomed ;)

Things weren’t the way Felicity has imagined them to be but could she really blame anyone for it?

She loved her best friend and he didn’t feel the same, it wasn’t the end of the world and mostly it wasn’t Oliver’s fault that he didn’t feel the same.

She believed it wasn’t fair to hold it against Oliver because his intentions were never to hurt her.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t hurt. Her heart was breaking and she may or may not cry a river while eating her favourite ice cream.

But she promised herself not to dwell on it forever. She was an adult and it wasn’t the first time she was going through a heartbreak.

Oliver was still going to be in her life no matter what, she was certain of that.

It took her about three days to reach to him. It was a simple text saying that she was doing fine and they should grab lunch the next day.

After she sent it, she wondered if it was a good idea but the truth was that she simply missed him and wanted to spend time with her best friend.

The answer came almost immediately.

I will see you at our place at 1. Btw I really missed you.

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt tears coming to her eyes once again but she held them tightly and after taking a deep breath she calmed down.

It was time to face a reality.

Whether she was ready or not she was going to face Oliver, smile and keep on with their friendship cause no matter what it was really important for her.

-

Oliver felt extremely nervous as he was waiting for Felicity to come to their favourite little restaurant.

He was so happy when he got a text from her that he almost got into his car and drove to her but then he remembered.

She loved him. And not like bests friend loved each other and not like he loved her because he did in his own way, no, she was truly in love with him.

Maybe he didn’t feel the same but it didn’t mean he didn’t care how she felt.

She was probably the most important person to him right next to his sister Thea. He would do and give her everything if he only could.

For the past days, he laid in bed and wondered about her.

She was pretty, smart, funny and caring. He could easily love someone like her so why he didn’t?

Maybe it was because he has never thought about her like that, or seen her like that. She was his best friend and he saw her as one constant woman in his life that accepted him and was there for him no matter what.

He didn’t want to screw the friendship, it was way too important. He would never live with himself if he hurt her.

Maybe that was what kept him at distance with possible feelings, a normal and human fear of losing her.

He didn’t have time to dwell on his thoughts because the door to the restaurant opened and he saw her.

Has she always been this beautiful?

He remembered her looking nice and pretty but at that moment when he was looking at her, he felt like he has never truly seen her beauty.

She walked up to his table with a smile on his face.

He stood up a little bit awkwardly as he rubbed his thighs.

“Hey,” she looked at him reaching for his arm as she climbed on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

“Hi,” he said smiling back at her when they pulled back.

He pulled a chair for her and she sat after softly saying thank you.

“I hope you don’t mind but I ordered your favourite,” he said almost shyly.

“I am not late, am I?” She looked at her phone.

“No,” he shook his head and let out a small laugh. “But I came early.”

She looked at him narrowing her eyes, “you are never early.”

Oliver bit his lower lip, “I know but I was kinda...nervous.”

Felicity tilted her head to the side, “Oliver.” She started softly, “I know things might be a little bit awkward but you don’t need to feel bad or nervous.” She sent him a warm smile, “just because my feelings changed doesn’t mean things between us have to.”

Oliver let out a long and deep breath making Felicity giggle.

It was such a sweet and nice sound. He liked her laugh. He always did but right that moment it sounded even better.

“I just don’t want to make things more difficult or you know,” he looked sad. “I don’t really know what it the code when one of best friends catch feelings,” it sounded serious.

But then he lifted his eyes and met hers. They were sparkling and she seemed to be in a good mood.

He smiled at her,“I am actually really flattered that someone like you would even consider loving someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” She raised her eyebrow.

“Well I am not really a catch,” he winked at her.

By the way, her cheeks redden he was sure he made her heart race faster and it probably didn’t help the feelings she had for him but he couldn’t help himself she looked adorable.

“Please, Oliver don’t let me feed your ego right now. Are you fishing for compliments?” She teased him.

He laughed, “I was just telling the truth but honestly I wouldn’t mind hearing what you love about me.”

When her face fell a little bit he knew he had crossed a line.

She bit her lip and looked at her fingers.

“I am sorry,” he said quickly not wanting to lose their easy conversation from before.

“Do you really want to know?” She said and he didn’t expect her to.

He opened her mouth and closed a few times.

Their food arrived interrupting them for a moment.

“Well, I will tell you,” she smiled at him after taking a bite of her pasta. “I love that you never give up on people you care about like that one time Thea made mistake with drugs but you never judged her and you never made her feel like shit. And do you remember my embarrassing moments when Cooper left me? You were always there. I love that you pretend to be stupid but in fact, you are so smart you could do anything you put your mind into. I love how you always remember the little things like what I like to eat and when I have a break at work so you can come with lunch and that you remember when my mom has a birthday so you can call her. I love that you absolutely give all of you in everything. You are an amazing human being Oliver and you should never sell yourself short.”

Oliver was absolutely speechless. He didn’t expect her to say that honestly, he was so surprised he just sat there blinking and looking at her.

“You didn’t expect that?”

And like always she could read his mind.

As on cue, he got his voice back, “no.” He said honestly, “you are full of surprises Smoak.” He grinned at her.

She showed him her teeth as well, “you know you could say something nice about me as well.”

His smile grew even bigger, “Felicity you know you are a wonderful person, the best I know and someone one day will be so lucky to have you and to be loved by you.”

She looked at him and he saw a shadow of sadness before she masked it quickly with a smile, “thank you.”

And then he started talking, “I love that you never put up with my shit, that you always tell me when I am making mistake. I love that you love with a passion that you never give up on those you love, like on your father who probably didn’t deserve your forgiveness but he got it anyway because you are just good like that. And you are so strong, I know you can come through anything.” He lowered his voice, “I know it’s not the same kind of love but I do love you, you are my best friend.”

Felicity didn’t even hide her tears, she let them fall down her cheeks.

“I am sorry,” he reached for her hand. “Don’t cry please.”

“These are not bad tears,” she looked at him. “I just...I am full of emotions and I am still trying to deal with everything.”

“I am...” he started once again but was interrupted.

She took her fork and pointed at him, “if you will apologize to me one more time I swear I will stab you with this fork.”

Oliver let out a chuckle, “I remember something like that already happening.”

Felicity gasped, “it was an accident and you agreed to not mention it ever again.”

He couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. He tilted his head back and it was so nice to laugh so openly.

People were staring at him, at them, but he didn’t care he only cared about being here with Felicity.

He looked at her, “I don’t know how can you stab someone accidentally...”

“Shhh....” She shushed him.

He bit his lower lip.

“I missed you,” he blurted out.

She opened her mouth and closed it.

She squeezed his hand, “you won’t have to miss me anymore Queen cause I can make you sure, you aren’t getting rid of me.” She winked at him.

"You promise not to push me away? No matter what will happen?” He asked hopefully.

She stared at him intensely for a few moments, “I promise.”

“Even if I will be the biggest idiot on the planet?” He pushed.

“And how it will be different from this moment?” She joked. He laughed but then tilted his head, “I am serious Felicity. I need to know I am not going to lose you.”

She rubbed her thumb over his hand, “I promise.” She said truthfully.

“Okay,” he nodded feeling lighter.

“We should eat,” she said. “My past is probably already cold,” she wrinkled her nose.

They started eating and for a moment a silence fell upon them.

“I am having a party next Friday. I hope you remember and still planning on coming.”

She looked at him like he had just grown another head, “of course I am coming but I am bringing Sara, hope you don’t mind.”

He shook his head, “no.”

“I could never miss famous Queen parties,” she grinned at him.

Oliver didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t want to ruin the mood but he knew he had to be honest with her.

“I invited someone, a girl,” he started slowly.

“Okay,” Felicity looked at him like she didn’t know why he was telling her that.

“Um...as my date kinda. I mean it’s my party but ...”

He didn’t have to finish when he saw as a realization hit her.

“Ohhh...” She didn’t even hide the disappointment in her voice. “That’s okay.”

“I did it even before I spoke to Laurel and found out she had a boyfriend. I just met that girl and she was cute so I thought why not maybe...”

He was cut in.

“It’s fine,” she said one more time with a stoic voice.

“Felicity...” He started but she shook her head.

“It’s okay Oliver seriously. I will still be there don’t worry,” she flashed him a quick smile. “Let’s finish the food because I have to get back to work soon.”

She said it like nothing has happened.

But it did.

He had hurt her, he knew it and even if he thought he couldn't do much about it he still felt like an asshole.

How messed up this situation was.

And how Oliver wished it wasn’t.

When they finished eating they walked out of the restaurant.

“Felicity,” he grabbed her hand when after a short goodbye she just wanted to walk away.

She looked at him and all of sudden she seemed really tired.

“Promise me you will come.”

She bit her lip.

“Promise,” he insisted.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

“I will,” she said quietly.

When she pulled her hand back and looked at him one last time before she turned away from him he knew he had to let her go.

At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Felicity will go to the party?  
> What will happen there?  
> Do you think Oliver's feelings are growing?  
> Did you like the chapter?  
> Let me know! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story became a little bit controversial and I like it I mean I like that you all have your own opinion and you want to share them I really appreciate it but I also have my mind settled on how I want this story to be and look and I want you to understand that it's my vision and I love love to hear from you but please don't feel neglected just because something doesn't go the way you would imagine or like it. I respect all your opinions and I am thankful for them. Please keep them coming :)

"Do you think I should go?" Felicity asked her best friend Sara.

"The question is do you want to go?" Sara asked her as she lifted her head from the magazine she was reading.

"It's Oliver's party, they are always the best besides he is my best friend," it sounded like Felicity wanted to convince herself that it was okay to want to go.

"Best friend you have feelings for," the tiny blond put the magazine away. "Honestly I still can't believe you have told him."

Felicity sighed, "it's not like I told him, he kinda found out on his own...actually now that I think about it." She put one finger on her lips, "it's because of your sister who found out from us..." She trailed.

"Which basically means that you told him," Sara grinned widely.

The blonde at trouble shook her head, "it's nothing to grin about Sara, it's a disaster."

The other woman became more serious, "hey." She said softly, "I know it's not much of a reassurance but I don't think you are the first girl to catch feelings for her best friend and honestly, Oliver is being very...."

"Nice?" Felicity chimed in as her best friend was looking for an exact word.

She nodded, "and cautious about it like he doesn't do anything to push you away or to hurt you."

Felicity bit her lower lip and looked at the floor, "except tonight when he is bringing a date to his party."

"Nadia," Sara said.

"What?" Blue eyes looked at her a little bit confused.

"Her name is Nadia. She used to work with me at the bar for a while but she quit. I would like to say she is a bitch...."

Felicity took a deep breath, "but she isn't." She closed her eyes for a moment, "I don't think I should go. I will just text Oliver and tell him I am not feeling well."

"And do you think he will buy it?" Sara raised her eyebrow. "I think he will come here dropping everything to check on you and make sure that you are alright."

Felicity grimaced, "I think you are exaggerating a little bit."

Her best friend smiled, "Am I? We can check if you want just send that text."

The young blonde thought about it for a moment when she took her phone and she realized that she was trying to deceive herself because what Sara said, that was exactly what Oliver would do and then when he was going to find out that she was lying they would have a really long conversation why she did that.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly putting her phone away.

"So we have like 3 hours to get ready," she said finally.

Sara smiled at her, "don't worry it will be fine and I will be there."

Felicity cocked her head and smiled at her friend.

"That might be the only positive thing about tonight."

-

Oliver had that anxious feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He wasn't sure why he felt like that. It wasn't his first party and not to brag about it but his parties always turned out to be epic.

But some things had changed.

Last time he threw a party he didn't know his best friend loved him.

He was nervous about Felicity coming. How would she feel? Will she have a good time? He didn't remember the last time he worried about her so much.

And then he realized he had been worried she decided to not come even if she promised he would never hold it against her if she decided differently.

He wasn't a stupid asshole he knew how hard it had to be for Felicity to be around him with all those feelings knowing that he didn't return them.

But he was selfish. When it came to her God help him he was. He should probably tell her to end their friendship for her own good for protection of her and her heart. He should be a man enough to let her go and let her heal but he couldn't do that.

He couldn't imagine his life without a ray of sunshine that was his Felicity.

His.

He shook his head quickly.

She was his best friend so he had every right to call her like that, right?

Yes. He told himself. And he didn't care what anyone else thought as long as he managed to convince himself.

He was interrupted by a sound of his phone announcing that he got a text.

He picked up his phone and was welcomed by so familiar name on the screen.

It was Felicity.

He quickly read the message.

I know you are probably sitting now and brooding whether I will come or if I should come but I promised so I will be there. Also, Sara is saying hi and if you won't have her favourite beer she might consider letting me be your friend.

He was smiling at first when he was reading the text but by the end of it he had a huge grin on his face and when he finished he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

She knew him so well, sometimes it terrified him how little, if none, secrets there were between them. He was like an open book for her but it was because he bared himself in front of her, showing his soul, his mind, everything he's got and being welcomed with an opened arms.

He quickly typed a reply.

Beer is already in the fridge and I have your favourite red wine that no one else can touch because it literally has 'For Felicity only' on the label.

He knew she would take it as a joke but she will be thankful for her favourite kind of alcohol.

She told him that he was being stupid and he was making fun of her but she appreciated it.

Yeah, she didn't believe him, well she was going to be surprised then.

He put his phone away and started to get ready.

His nerves settling down a little bit.

The most important thing was to relax and let it all go.

This was a party like every other.

Or at least he hoped so.

-

"Do I...." Felicity wanted to ask but was interrupted almost brutally.

"Felicity," Sara sighed. "I swear if you will ask me for the thousandth time if you look okay I will murder you and they won't find your body."

The threaten blonde looked really serious.

Felicity gulped and closed her mouth.

"I already told you that you look so sexy I would do you honestly right that moment but I think it would be a little bit awkward," Sara joked lightening the mood. She looked at her best friend, "You look beautiful and trust me when Oliver will look at you..."

"I didn't dress like that for Oliver," Felicity said quickly her eyes snapping at Sara.

The other blonde snorted, "yeah right." She gave her a pointed look, "as I was saying he will look at you and wonder why the fuck he hasn't screw your brain out yet."

"Sara!" Felicity squealed.

The woman looked innocently and shrugged, "don't you act like you wouldn't like that." She winked at Felicity.

Felicity just blushed deeper as she looked down at her painted nails.

At that moment the taxi stopped in front of the apartment building that Oliver was living in.

Felicity grabbed for her purse wanted to pay the driver when the door opened and she saw Oliver.

He was smiling at her stretching his hand so she could take it.

She took a few bills and gave them to the driver thanking him for the ride. She grabbed his hand and was immediately pulled out of the car.

"Hey," he said hugging her tightly.

"Hi," she said returning the embrace.

When he pulled back she saw something in his eyes but she wasn't sure what was it. He looked her up and down, "damn Felicity you look great." He was still holding her hand.

"Ahem," a throat was being cleared somewhere behind them. "Some people want to get out of the car," Sara said sarcastically.

Felicity stepped away from the car and mumbled, "sorry." 

"Hey Sara," Oliver greeted her.

"What no hug for me? Don't I look great as well?" She teased him.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck a little bit awkwardly, "you look nice."

Sara just snorted and grabbed Felicity, "come on gorgeous we have few hearts to break." She winked at Oliver.

Felicity threw him an apologetic look over her shoulder but he shook his head and mouthed 'it's okay.'

And then she stepped into his home and was swallowed by the crowd.

-

Oliver has never seen Felicity dress like that. Yes, sometimes she wore shorter skirts or dresses but nothing like that red dress, backless with lace at the top. It was reaching her knee and showing her tones beautiful legs.

He would have to be called a liar if he said he wasn't attracted to her at that moment. She was beautiful and any normal guy would have said that.

But tonight wasn't about him, it was about her and to let her have fun and enjoy the part.

He walked back into his apartment and was immediately swept off by some guys for few drinks and conversation.

He let the buzz into his system and then his eyes found Felicity. She was talking with Sara and some other girls. She had a smile on her face and she looked relaxed. What he noticed was her empty hand. She wasn't drinking anything.

That's when he remembered the wine in the fridge.

He excused himself from his friends and accidentally bumped into a familiar person, "sorry." He said quickly.

Laurel smiled at him, "it's okay." Shortly after that, she was joined by Tommy.

"Hey man great party," the dark man patted his shoulder.

"Thanks," Oliver grinned at him.

"We should get out sometime, you know man's night," Tommy joked.

Oliver agreed and after a short conversation, they parted their ways.

He made his way finally for what he was aiming. He took out the wine and poured it into a glass. He took is and quickly scanned the room looking for the red dress.

He found her. She was standing alone. He made his way to her.

"Hey you, what are you doing here alone?" He asked standing in front of her.

She looked at him and smiled, "Sara vanished somewhere probably to flirt with some sexy girl." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Oliver laughed, "I brought you something to drink." He passed her the glass.

She took it with a thankful look in her eyes. She took a sip and moan, "my favourite." She cocked her head.

"I told you," Oliver said quietly like he was telling her a secret.

She looked at him for a long moment, just staring at him as he watched her. There was some music in the background and people's talking but they didn't care about it.

"What?" He asked her eventually.

She shook her head and masked her feelings with a smile, "nothing." She took another sip, "thank you for the wine." She raised the glass up.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Tommy.

"Oliver, come man we are going to play some game."

Felicity looked at the dark-haired man and the surprise was visible on her face.

"You invited Tommy and Laurel?" She asked.

"Yeah. I bumped into them, they are really cool."

His name was being called once again.

"I have to go," he said apologetically.

"Okay," she nodded and smiled.

When he was a foot away she called after him.

"Yeah?" He turned away.

"Where is your date?" She cocked her head while asking.

Oliver just shrugged, "she didn't come." And walked away.

-

Felicity was shocked when she heard her best friend. She had to find Sara, now and find out what was going on.

Fortunately, her friend found her before she even started looking.

Felicity grabbed her arm, "where is Nadia?"

Sara looked at her confused, "how can I know? Did you ask Oliver?"

The blonde nodded, "he said she didn't come."

The other girl licked her lips and stayed quiet for a moment like she was contemplating on whether she should speak or not.

"Sara spill," Felicity urged her.

"Well, I heard someone talking. She just didn't come."

"That is what Oliver told me but I know it's not the truth," Felicity bit her lower lip.

"Well maybe then you should ask him?" Sara tilted her head like she said the most obvious thing.

"Have you seen where he went?" Felicity asked.

"I think I saw him using the entrance to the roof."

Of course, he went there. It was his favourite place in this building and probably the reason why he bought it in the first place.

She excused herself from her friend and made her way to the roof.

When she reached it she saw him sitting on one of the benches that had the view of the whole city.

"Hey stranger," she said softly while approaching him. She sat next to him, "what are you doing here all alone?"

"Just thinking," he said while looking ahead.

"I heard a game of beer pong is happening, you are missing out," she bumped her arm against his.

He didn't look at her there was no acknowledgement of what she said.

She got worried for a moment, "what is going on?" She became more serious.

"Nothing."

"Oliver," she said slowly. "I know you, you can tell me anything...is this..." She paused, "about Nadia not coming?"

For the first time, he turned his head and looked at her, "how do you know her name?"

Felicity blushed and looked away, "Sara mentioned it." She looked back at him, "I am sorry she didn't come." She said honestly.

It was painful to see your best friend miserable.

"Felicity," he reached for her hand. "It's not that she didn't come, I uninvited her."

Felicity blinked a few times as she looked at him like he has grown another head or any other part of the body.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I told her that she could come but not as my date," he explained but it was still hard for Felicity to wrap her head around this.

"Why?" Was the only question she could ask.

And then he smiled at her, "do you really have to ask?"

No, she didn't but she still wanted to hear his answer and he knew that perfectly.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he looked at the sky. "Or make things more awkward."

Felicity couldn't help as a small laugh escaped her mouth, "you know you are making things awkward by saying how awkward they are all the time."

When she saw his face once again there was that smile she liked so much, the one that was saying she amused him a lot.

He squeezed her hand, "it wouldn't be fair."

"Oliver," she realized she said his name quite a lot but she liked it. "You can't ditch your bimbos," after she said it she gasped.

Her best friend's eyes widen a little bit and sparkled with mirth, "bimbos?" He repeated after her.

"Sorry, that was very rude of me," she said honestly feeling ashamed. "I meant your lady friends."

Oliver laughed, "I am not ditching my lady friends because it was just one girl and she wasn't even my friend and I wanted you to feel comfortable tonight otherwise you could not come at all." The tone of his voice became quieter and a little bit sadder.

"Is that it?" She asked finally understanding what was going on his mind or at least some part of it. "Are you afraid I will end our friendship?"

He put his lips in a thin line.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I just..." he sighed and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "I am afraid that one day you will realize it's too much for you...the feelings and you will just leave."

Her heart was breaking for him. Suddenly her own feelings came second for her, "can you look at me?" He did. 

"I am not going to leave. I know it's not an ideal situation and it is a little bit weird but we have been best friends before anything and it's not going to change," she sent him a small reassuring smile.

"I want to believe it but you just never know."

"So trust me because I know and I am the smart one here," she winked at him.

Oliver laughed but he didn't dare to fight with her.

"Don't worry my dad reminds me about it every chance he gets."

"Oh is that so?"

He smiled at her, "I am pretty sure they will offer you a job after you finish the internship.

Felicity felt excitement spread in her body, "that would be really amazing."

The door to the roof opened and they turned around to see who it was. It was some girl she looked flirtatious at Oliver.

"Hey Oliver you are very missed downstairs, come for few drinks and maybe something more," she said her voice very seductive.

Felicity watched Oliver and waited for his response.

"I am a little bit busy at the moment, I will catch up with the guys later," he said making Felicity second guess everything for the second time this evening.

Not wanting to be humiliated the girl withdrew and disappeared inside.

They silence fell upon two best friends.

Until Felicity broke it.

"So only one lady friend?" She asked and as a response, she heard Oliver's laugh and it made her smile.

When he stopped laughing he asked her.

"Why you never told me Laurel had a boyfriend? When I was mopping around?"

"Because I wasn't sure. Laurel and Sara are so different I didn't get to spend too much time with her. I heard some stories about a guy but I wanted you to find out what was going on on your own," she explained.

"Fair enough," Oliver nodded. "Tommy is a cool guy and they are a great couple."

"That sucks for you."

"Nah I had a huge crush on Laurel but it was just a crush," he brushed it off. "She fits better with Tommy anyway."

"One day you will find a girl who will fit you as well," Felicity told him and she strongly believed it was true.

He looked at her and his eyes, they were telling million different stories. She felt really strong for his deep blue eyes.

"You too Felicity, I hope you know that."

Yeah, she knew it actually she already found that person but he simply didn't want her back.

Instead of that, she said something simpler, "thank you."

After that, they went back to the party.

Felicity found Sara and they danced a little bit.

She noticed that some guy with brown hair was looking at her and whenever their eyes met he smiled at her.

She looked away and felt the blush creeping on her cheeks.

Sara leaned towards her, "I saw that."

Felicity just ignored her.

She kept dancing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the guy that was watching her a moment before.

"Hey," he leaned closer so she could hear him.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Would you like to dance?"

Felicity giggled, "I am already dancing."

He blushed a little bit. He looked very cute all shy and not so sure of himself. He was also good looking.

That's when Felicity felt someone else's gaze on her. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. But she didn't look back.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He tried one more time.

Felicity thought about it for a moment. There was nothing wrong about dancing with a guy on a party actually it was something very natural but for some weird and absurd feeling, she didn't feel like doing it.

"You are very sweet but no thank you," she smiled at him and turned to Sara.

The girl watched her for a moment but Felicity just shook her head and kept dancing.

The party was slowly dying out. Sara and Felicity were the last few people and she knew it was time to say goodbye.

Oliver found her before she could do it.

"I think it's time to say goodbye...I mean bye a simple bye and I will see you soon," she said licking her lips.

He smiled at her, "I would offer you to stay but...."

Felicity shook her head as she bit the corner of her mouth, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know," he looked at her. "I have something before you go," he pulled something from behind his back.

She thought it was just a half-empty bottle of wine. The wine that Felicity had been drinking that night, "well thank you," she said with a laugh in her voice. "Goodnight Oliver," She leaned and kissed his cheek.

She quickly found Sara and they made their way to the taxi that they have called earlier.

When they were inside Sara pointed at the bottle in Felicity's hands.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Wine?" Felicity said not even looking at the bottle.

"I meant on the label."

Felicity looked down at the object in her hands.

And that is when she saw it.

With a black marker, there was written 'For Felicity only' on it.

Felicity couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the bottle.

He wasn't joking. He really did that.

Felicity laughed loudly.

Him only him could do something like that.

And that was exactly why she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the party :) What do you think about it? 
> 
> I know some might not agree with what I choose to do with characters but honestly I want to do something different with my story not the typical...oh he doesn't want me I will make him jealous or other way round. I hope you will stick with me and let me know what you think, comments are welcomed :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been two years. I am well aware of that. Most people probably forgot that story like this even existed. What made me continue writing is the hate I got for the last work I posted here. I guess I want to prove to myself and others that I am capable of writing something good :) or I hope it will be good. I promise this time I am finishing it :) if you are still interested whether two best friends will end u together then read it :)
> 
> Thank you!

Another week has passed and Felicity hasn't really seen Oliver much. She had a lot to do at work and she wanted to finish things at college before the summer started.

They were supposed to meet for a coffee and this time Felicity was the one who was a little bit earlier.

Since the party, they have texted a few times and had a few phone calls but that was it.

Neither of them wanted to admit that but things were changing between them.

It was obviously hard to get back to the things like they used to be. Even if both of them wanted it, it was clear that a sudden declaration of love to your best friend changed things.

But Felicity tried to push that thought away. She strongly believed that someday they would just laugh about this whole situation.

So now she was in the cafe waiting for Oliver and meantime she was reading a book and drinking juice.

That was until she was interrupted.

"Hi," she heard a voice somewhere above her.

She tipped her head up and saw somehow a familiar face.

"Hey," she said slightly unsure.

"I am sorry to bother you but we met at Queen's party last weekend."

Oh, now it clicked. That was the cute guy who asked her to dance with him.

"Oh yes I remember you," she smiled at him.

"I am Brad," he held his hand out.

"Felicity," she shook it politely.

"I am not a stalker or anything I just saw you sitting here and I decided to come up."

Felicity laughed shortly, "it's totally okay, don't worry."

He was standing there for a moment and it was obvious that he wanted to join her or ask her if he could but he wasn't sure how.

Somehow his shyness was very adorable.

"Can I maybe sit with you?" He finally asked.

The blonde woman bit her lip as she wasn't sure what she should say.

"You know I am waiting for someone," somehow she felt awful by sending him off once again.

"Oh okay I am sorry," he was ready to turn away and probably get as far away from her as possible.

"But," this one word stopped him. "I am early so I still have about 20 minutes if you want to sit."

A smile appeared on his face, "yeah sure."

So he joined her and ordered a juice. They talked and laughed and it turned out that Brad was a really nice and good looking guy. She had a great time with him.

The time passed so quickly that she didn't realize that someone else was standing and staring at them.

_

Oliver was very excited to see Felicity. He was well aware that she started to avoid him a little bit more.

He wasn't mad or held it against her. Honestly, he understood why she needed the distance. It didn't mean that it didn't hurt him though.

His Felicity and their friendship were leaking through his fingers. He wasn't sure there was anything he could do about it.

So when he saw his best friend sitting with another man smiling and laughing like she didn't for the past few days, he started to question himself.

Maybe he shouldn't go inside. 

He knew that guy. He was at his party last weekend. He came to Felicity when she was dancing but she seemed to turn him down.

She wasn't saying 'no' now.

He sighed to himself. He didn't know where all his insecurities were coming from. 

He didn't like to see Felicity with another guy. It wasn't settling well with him. He was not brave enough to name the feelings that were taking over his head.

But he made a decision. He wanted to talk to his best friend.

So he went inside the cafe and came closer to their table.

Fortunately, after a while, Felicity spotted him.

"Oliver!" She seemed genuinely happy to see him.

"Hi," he flashed her something that was supposed to be a smile.

The guy turned his head and stood up when he saw him.

"Hey man."

"Brad," Oliver nodded at the other guy his jaw clenched a little bit too tightly.

There was a moment of awkwardness between all three of them.

"Alright I guess that is my cue," Brad turned to Felicity. "Remember if you are going to feel like it, call me, " he smiled at her.

Felicity nodded, "okay." Then she waved at him while he moved away from their table. 

"Did I interrupt something?" Oliver asked as they both sat down.

"What?" Her eyebrows arched in a surprise. "No, no, no, of course, not.No."

"That is a lot of negation," he narrowed his eyebrows.

They were looking at each other for a couple of seconds. It seemed that none of them wanted to back out from the stare of another.

"You should have told me that you were busy."

"I am not," she replied sounding slightly offended. "I don't know why are you making such a big deal out of it? I came earlier. He asked if he could join me until you come so I said yes," even if she didn't owe him an explanation she gave him one. 

He felt like an ass. He hasn't seen her since last weekend. He missed her. But instead of telling her that he was accusing her of many things.

"I am sorry, " he said honestly. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's okay," she said. He knew by the tone of her voice that she didn't mean it.

"Felicity," he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, "I am truly sorry." 

She looked him in the eyes. He knew she was not going to hold grudges over it.

"It's okay," this time when she said it, she seemed more convincing.

"Let me order us coffee okay?" Even if it was a question, he didn't wait for the answer.

After a few minutes, he came back with coffees for both of them.

"Thank you, " she said after he placed a cup of her favourite liquid in front of her.

"So how are you? How's everything going?" 

"It's going well. I am finishing things at college and soon vacation whoop," she made a little dance on the chair that made him laugh. "How is it with you?"

"Well, I am finally going to finish college once for good and it's all thanks to you," he cocked his head a little bit.

"Yes!" She raised her hand for a high five and he happily gave it to her. "But don't say finally it wasn't that bad."

"Felicity I flunked twice," he laughed.

"Twice," she snorted. "That isn't a big deal."

"I know you told that to my parents," he grinned widely.

"Ah yes at the Christmas party. I think I told more people than just your parents," she blushed a little bit. Oliver realized he liked when she did that.

"But to my defence, I had a little bit to drink." 

"You were drunk Felicity, really drunk."

She put a finger on her lips and taped them a few times, "yeah that is so true." And then she laughed.

He couldn't help but laugh with her.

He remembered that party so fondly. Felicity stood up to every single person who dared to judge him for not finishing college on time.

She was really fierce back then. He liked that about her.

"Oliver? Oliver? Hey?"

He shook his head. She was talking to him and he drifted off. 

"Where did you go?"

"Back to the part."

So something else also happened at that party. They almost kissed.

They haven't spoken about it after the party actually, it was never mentioned again.

But there was a moment between them when they were standing on the balcony alone. 

He was thinking that she was looking beautiful in the moonlight. Then out of nowhere, he felt the need to kiss her.

He wasn't aware of her feelings back then. He thought she wouldn't want to kiss so he backed away thinking that it would only ruin their friendship.

Since then he pushed any thoughts about them being something more away. He made it to the point where he told himself that he never saw her as anything more.

But in fact, he probably was just too scared to take a chance and maybe lose his best friend forever. 

"Oliver!" 

He heard his name once again, so he reacted.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go again? I think I have been talking to you for minutes and you are not listening."

"Do you remember our almost kiss at that Christmas party? He asked out of blue.

He saw how Felicity's cheeks redden a little bit. She bit her lower lip but she didn't say anything.

"I thought that I never thought about you in that way I mean in a way of something more than best friends but I think I was wrong," he didn't even care if she was listening. He had to let it all out.

"That day at the party you looked so beautiful and we were alone and you were laughing. I really wanted to kiss you that night."

"Well why didn't you?" her voice was so quiet and shy.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want that, " he laughed bitterly. "How ironic huh?"

He knew by the look on her face Felicity didn't know what to say.

"If I kissed you back then maybe things would be different."

"Or maybe they wouldn't," she finally said. "I think that was a right call that night. Thanks to that we didn't ruin our friendship."

But maybe they should have done that. He wanted to tell her.

"We can't talk about maybes and what ifs. It's in the past Oliver. If it didn't happen then maybe it wasn't supposed to happen at all."

Her words hurt him a little bit they held the truth. He had to accept that.

"You are probably right."

She smiled at him and it was an honest gesture, "I always am."

He wasn't going to tell her that when he saw her with Brad he felt jealous. She didn't want nor she was ready to hear that.

So he dropped the topic that he didn't even know why he started.

Suddenly Felicity got a text message.

She looked at her phone.

Her eyebrows narrowed as she focused on the screen of a little device.

"I have to go," she said slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head. "Or at least I don't think so. They want me to come to work. They need to talk to me about something."

Oliver had no idea what it was about.

She raised her phone, "do you know anything about this?"

"No," he shook his head. "My father usually just praise how smart and good with computers you are. Probably better than people who have been working there for years."

Felicity chuckled, "you told him that it's not probably, it's for sure."

She knew him so well.

He winked at her, "of course."

She shook her head but the smile didn't disappear from her face. 

"Well then I have to go and find out what is going on," she stood up. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Anytime," he wrapped his hands around her not waiting for her move. "Let me know what was the talk about."

"I will," she leaned and kissed his cheek. "I will call you later."

"Okay."

With that, they parted their ways.

__

Felicity has still felt a little bit weird after her meeting with Oliver.

She wasn't sure what has gotten into him. 

Mentioning their almost kiss like that?

And giving her some false hope that maybe just maybe he is feeling something more for her?

She quickly shook her head. No. She was not going to fall for that.

There were the time and place where he could say something, do anything but he didn't and now it was too late.

She pushed those thoughts away as she focused on getting to work.

After 15 minutes she was in the building of Queen Consolidated.

She made her way up.

"Felicity!"

She turned around and saw Oliver's father walking towards her.

"Mr Queen," she greeted him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Robert," he smiled at her.

Of course, they were like family after all those years. But it was still weird to call her that at work. 

She was just an intern and he was the owner of the company.

But she had no heart to argue with him.

"Someone wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, come to my office."

She was a little bit surprised she was going to have this conversation with him but she followed him anyway.

They settled in his office.

"Felicity I hope you are aware of how an important asset you are to our team. Even if you are just an intern, " he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mr- Robert."

"I am sure if you only want to, you will have a bright future in our company."

"I hope so," she said honestly.

"Good, good," he nodded. "So we have a proposition for you.

"I am listening." 

"We opened a brand new branch in Italy. They are having some problem with computer security there."

Oh.....oh. She knew where was this going.

"I would like you to go there for the summer to work on it," he was looking at her and waiting for a response. 

"I mean, for now, it is summer but in the future who knows."

He said it. He really said.

He wanted her to go to Italy. For summer or maybe longer. Away from this place and her friends.

Away from Oliver.

Italy.

Oh, Lord.

"So Felicity, are you in?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhuuuuuu....

"I still can't believe that they asked you to go to Italy."

Yeah, Felicity still couldn't believe it as well. It was such a bizarre request that she didn't know for sure that it all hasn't been just a dream.

"I know right," she looked at her best friend, Sara.

They were sitting on a couch in Felicity's flat.

The blonde woman, who has been asked to travel the world for her job, didn't really know who to call first.

She was supposed to let Oliver know how things went, but she wasn't sure she was ready to have that conversation at the moment.

That's why right now in her living room was sitting not a tall and handsome guy, but a petite fierce blonde.

"What did you tell Oliver's father?" Sara asked curiously at what her best friend's decision was.

"I said that I have to think about it," Felicity bit her lower lip.

She remembered how stressed she was to tell her boss, and the father of her best friend, that she was not ready to make that decision on the spot.

"Do you want to go?"

That was the question for which she didn't know the answer. And that was probably her main problem.

Seeing the world was something she always wanted to do. Travel a little bit here and there. She knew Queen Consolidated offered it all. They had branches all over the world. But she never expected to get such an offer so early. Was she ready to go?

"I honestly have no freaking idea," she sighed as she dropped back on her couch. She put hands over her eyes, "it's a hard decision to make."

"Because of Oliver?" 

Felicity opened one of her eyes and looked at her friend. She didn't like the tone of the voice that Sara used. It sounded a little bit judgmental like she didn't understand her confusion and she believed she was making a mistake.

"No," Felicity shook her head. "It's because it's a big deal and an important decision to make for my whole life. "

She groaned deeply, "you know not everything in my life revolves around Oliver. They are asking me to go for the summer now. But what if they ask me to stay for good? What if I will like it so much there that I won't want to leave?"

Sara had an apologetic look on her face, "I am sorry."

Felicity tilted her head to the side, "it's okay. I won't say that I haven't thought about Oliver."

Her best friend gave her a look as she arched her eyebrow, but Felicity ignored it.

"But I have also been thinking about you, my work here, my mom and other friends. It's a lot to give up."

"Felicity," Sara grabbed her hand. "I think it's worth to try and if you don't like it then fine. No one is going to blame you for that."

She knew her best friend was right. If she wanted to come back, Mr Queen-Robert would allow her, right?

She put her head against the back of the couch as she looked up at the ceiling. How is she going to tell of all this to Oliver? She had a feeling he won't be as understanding as Sara was.

"I have to talk to Oliver."

"Yeah of course but..."

Felicity looked at her guest as she knew she wanted to say more.

"Oliver is a good guy, and I know he cares about you but please don't let him stop you from doing something I know you want to do."

That was what scared Felicity the most. That even if she made up her mind, Oliver would try to talk her out of it.

Maybe he didn't love her like that, but for sure he cared about her. Their friendship was important to him. And he would probably do anything to stop her. She was going to hate that conversation she knew it. But she had to talk to him, no matter what.

She called Oliver after Sara left. 

"Hey," she said softly into the phone.

"Hi. I am guessing you are after the talk. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah it's okay. Listen, is it possible for you to come over anytime soon?"

"Sure. I mean I have few things I need to do, but in an hour maybe?"

Felicity let out a breath of relief, "yeah that's fine with me. I'll be at home."

"Okay. So I will see you then?"

"You will."

"Felicity, are you sure everything is okay?" He sounded a little bit worried.

Not wanting to lie to him she said, "we will talk when you get here."

It must have disturbed him.

"If it is important, I will postpone things and come straight away," by the way he spoke, she knew he was ready to leave everything and come right at that moment.

"No, no that's fine. Come when you are ready. I will be at home."

He agreed, and they hung up.

After 40 minutes later Felicity heard a knock to her door. She stood up from her couch feeling a bit nervous. She took a deep breath and opened the door. 

"Felicity, hi," Oliver said as he immediately pulled her into a hug.

She let out a soft chuckle at his weird surprised. Of course, it was her who he was expecting to see.

"Hey," she grabbed his hand when they pulled away, and they walked together into the room. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"A beer will be nice. I came in a taxi." 

Felicity nodded as she let go of his hand. She walked into her little kitchen. She took out a beer from a fridge knowing that Oliver liked to drink from a bottle. She poured a glass of wine for herself, and she went back to the living room to join her best friend on the couch. 

"So what is going on?" Oliver asked almost immediately.

She could see by his tense body and how his knee was bouncing that he was nervous as well.

"Oliver, calm down," she touched his leg.

"I can't. I got worried after your phone call. I almost had come here straight away." 

"It is nothing bad I promise," she bit her lip. "Or at least I hope so."

"Felicity," Oliver almost groaned.

She had to admit that sound could easily turn her on. She imagined him groaning like that but for a very different reason. No, she had to shake off thoughts like that.

"Please take me whatever you need to tell me," he pleaded with her.

"Do you want me to do it fast or slow?" Right the moment that the words escaped her mouth she turned bright red. "Oh dear...I am sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that," she put hands over her face.

She couldn't see Oliver, but she heard his soft laugh. It made her embarrassment slightly go away.

She felt his hands on hers. They gripped her wrist tightly but not enough to hurt her as he slowly withdrew her hands off of her face.

"Just for your information, " he stated calmly. "It depends on a situation. Sometimes I like it fast, sometimes slow," his voice got dangerously low.

He was looking her straight into eyes and even if she felt her cheek turning even redder, she didn't care. His look was mesmerizing. It was so easy to get lost in his blue eyes.

Oliver cleared his throat, "so what were you supposed to tell me?"

Felicity quickly shook her head ushing all her thoughts as far as possible. 

"Oh yes. I had a conversation with your father," she bit her lips. "Hasn't he said anything to you maybe?"

"No," he stated simply.

"Okay well, he had a proposition for me," suddenly it became very hot in the room.

"What kind of proposition?" Oliver raised his eyebrow.

Felicity knew what he said sounded very suggestive, but she just wanted to let everything out and be over with it.

"He wants me to go to Italy to the new Queen Consolidated branch and help with the computer problems," she said it as quickly as possible.

Oliver was looking at her and blinking like he didn't understand what she had said. Well, maybe he didn't. There was confusion and focus written all over his face.

She was waiting patiently for a response, but she wasn't getting any.

"Oliver?" She said his name softly, but all he kept doing was staring at her.

She decided to give him time to process it all. So they stayed in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Felicity wished for a reaction from her best friend. She would take anything right at that moment.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Her knee started to bounce up and down. She was getting more nervous with every passing second.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Please say something," she pleaded quietly.

Finally, he opened his mouth, "Italy?" His voice sounded so vulnerable.

"Yeah," she nodded.

He shook his head like he couldn't believe it. 

"I know it's a little bit sudden."

He chuckled bitterly, "yeah you could say that."

He wasn't in a good mood. It looked like he was mad at Felicity.

"Do you want to go?" He didn't let her dwell in thoughts. 

"Honestly I wasn't sure at the beginning it's a big deal for me. But I also see it as an amazing opportunity. I have always wanted to travel . And Italy..." a smile appeared on her face. "It truly sounds like a dream come true."

She saw him listening to her carefully. The angry look disappeared from his face. But there was still something hidden on it.

"Are you sure you are not just running away?"

His response made her narrow her eyes, and tilt back. What he was suggesting was some absurd. Now it was her time to feel anger in her body. 

"Running away? From what exactly?" she said sounding far from nice.

"From me," he said bluntly. "I think you are trying to run away from me."

Felicity snorted as she stood up. She crossed her arms, "don't be ridiculous Oliver."

"Am I?" He was still sitting on the couch.

She turned away from him. 

"Things has been complicated between us lately," he didn't move from his spot. "We can both pretend that nothing has changed, but I think we know better."

"I don't know what you are talking about, " she lied.

She heard a noise behind her, and soon she felt his presence. They weren't touching, but she knew he was close.

"Yes you do, don't lie to me." 

Felicity closed her eyes. Why did he have to know her so well? She believed that sometimes it would be easier to lie to him. But he has always seen right through all her bullshits. 

She didn't want to turn away and look at him.

"I am sorry," she heard honesty in his voice. "I truly am," he sighed. "Sometimes I wished to never..." He stopped.

Felicity felt angry tears in her eyes. She knew what he wanted to say. But she held them not letting fall.

She turned around, "you wished you had never found out about my feelings right?" She raised her hands and let them fall along her both sides. "Well, I am sorry I made everything so freaking complicated. I am sorry that I have fallen in love with you. Stupid, stupid me, "Felicity shook her head. "You know where the door is so you can let yourself out."

She turned away and went straight to her bedroom. She slammed the door loudly.

She was so angry with Oliver that she didn't want to see him anymore.

Why he had to make it all about her insecurities and fears. So yeah maybe one of the appealing aspects of talking the job was being away from Oliver. 

It was hard to see him all the time. She couldn't turn her feelings off. It didn't work like that. He was important to her, but her heart was breaking and she had to take care of it. 

And why he wasn't happy and excited for her? He just had to make everything worse.

She laid on her bed looking at the ceiling.

After a few moments, she heard a knock. She should have known that he wouldn't leave like that. He had never left her when she was mad. It was important for him to solve every problem. 

But she didn't want to see him.

"Go away!"

It was Oliver so of course, he didn't listen. Instead of that, he opened the door and walked in. He closed it quietly.

"Oliver I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well too bad because I came in peace. And I am bearing gifts."

Felicity opened one of her eyes and she looked at him.

He made her hot chocolate with marshmallows. He knew her weaknesses so well. 

"You can leave the chocolate and go," she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Nope," he came closer. "You are taking us both or nothing."

That was a hard bargain. But she loved hot chocolate, especially with marshmallows. 

"Fine," she sighed. 

He put the cup with hot liquid on the nightstand and he sat on the bed.

"I am sorry Felicity," he didn't play any games. "I didn't react the way I should."

"And how you should react?" Felicity arched an eyebrow as she looked at him. She put her hands on the forehead. 

He smiled at her. "I should say I am incredibly proud of you and that's a big thing and you should definitely go."

Felicity sat up, "why you didn't say that at first? We would avoid all this." She pointed between them.

"Because I am a stupid jerk, and because I am so afraid of losing you that I act like an idiot."

She wanted to smile so badly she had to bit the inside of her lip to not give in.

"I told you, you won't lose me, Oliver."

"Yeah well recently it feels like I already had," he was looking down at the floor. 

They silence fell upon them.

"I thought we would spend summer together and work on our friendship and maybe even more..."

Felicity closed her eyes, "don't do that Oliver. Don't give me false hope please."

He reached for her hand as he looked at her," it's not false Felicity. I honestly have no idea what I feel. I am so confused all the time. I just...I would like to spend more time together to figure things out."

"Oliver," she squeezed his hand. "I don't think there is anything to figure out, either you love someone or you don't. It won't come to you all of sudden one day."

"I don't agree," he interrupted her. "Sometimes love grows in a person. At first, you don't see it, but then you wake up you look at someone, and you are like oh there you are I've been looking for you my whole life."

She couldn't help it this time she smiled at him. She even let out a soft chuckle.

"He knew Oliver Queen was so romantic."

He simply shrugged at her words.

Felicity moved on the bed and patted the place next to her. 

Oliver hesitated only for a moment before he laid back next to her.

They were still holding hands.

"I can't wait for you forever. I can't hold my whole life for you hoping that maybe you will love me back."

"I know," he caressed her fingers with his thumb. "I want to be an egoist and tell you to not go and to wait for me but...I can't do that, I care for you too much."

What he said meant a lot to her.

"Thank you."

Suddenly she felt tiredness in her body and her bones. She wiggled a little bit until her head fell on Oliver's shoulder.

He put his head on top of hers.

They both missed their closeness.

"I missed this, I missed you," he was the brave one to voice their thoughts.

Felicity didn't say anything but she cuddled into him.

"I never said it but I know you will be amazing in Italy and my dad couldn't pick anyone better."

She smiled into his shoulder. That was her Oliver. The one always supporting her.

Maybe he really didn't know how he felt and it was messing with his head. Recently he has been acting not like himself. 

Felicity decided to not think about it too much.

"I think I am sleepy."

"Can I stay?" Oliver asked and she could sense hesitance and fear in his voice.

"Yes."

She said that because she wanted him to stay.

They lied like that for a while. Felicity was drifting away and she knew nothing was going to stop her from falling asleep.

And before she could do that she felt a kiss on her forehead and Oliver's murmur.

"I want to go to Italy, with you."


End file.
